


Rampage and Revenge

by timeless_alice



Series: Horror Meme - 2018 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: During Overlord's rampage, he spots one of the Autobots who defeated him on Garrus-9.





	Rampage and Revenge

Taking down the Autobots of the ship was almost too easy. The way they swarmed the cramped halls, putting themselves in range of any of his attacks. He may not have his weapons, no, the good Autobots had been smart enough to leave those out when they graciously repaired him, but what were swarms of insects to him? The frames tore and crumpled with little resistance against him, while he shrugged off all their fire, all their attacks.

What a shame it was, that his first fight after the rejuvenation of his will to live was such a disappointment.

But, that was when he spotted him: on the walkway of the second story of the ship, a sleek white rifle perched atop a tripod with a bright red microscope behind it. For a fraction of a second, Overlord did not move, simply stared until the sniper who had taken off his hand, who had been a catalyst in his defeat, met his gaze. And there it was. As a grin stretched across Overlord’s face, horror dawned on the sniper’s. He drew away from his rifle, preparing to run, shouting something to the tripod who began to shift into his normal shape.

In that instant, Overlord took his chance. In the barrage of bullets from the crew, he transformed. His airborne half shot off towards him, taking the time to crash into the tripod before he had the chance to flee. There was a snap of metal, and ruptured fuel lines caused energon exploded to decorate his hull and the dumbfounded face of the sniper. Overlord laughed, revving his engine and preparing to take him down.

A shot fired from elsewhere, drawing Overlord’s attention away for just a moment. Some Autobot had found a bigger gun, and the crew was trying to stop him from being able to reattach his two modes. His laugh turned to a growl, as he realized his fun would have to be cut short. But in that moment, the sniper had gathered his wits and had gathered his injured tripod to make a run for it. So a chase was what he wanted.

 

Overlord found him in a makeshift medical bay. Injured Autobots, the dead and dying, lay about the floor in pools of energon as the makeshift medics tried to help them. He could hear the sniper talk, his voice restrained and showing no signs of fear, which crept under his alloy to burn at his circuits. He would show the bastard just why he should be scared.

“I’ll see what I can do,” the sniper said, a false reassurance to an unsuspecting medic.

He rushed in, great footfalls shaking the small room and before either could react, he grabbed the sniper’s head – so small, it would have been easy for him to crush with just a twitch of his hand. But where would the fun in that be?

“There you are.”

He threw the sniper at a set of booths, where he landed in a heap. His head had struck the wall, and even from across the room Overlord could see the lights in his eyes flickering. Before he could regain his balance, before he could get up and grab his gun for another show of bravado, Overlord ran. He grabbed his leg and tugged him to the floor, with enough force to nearly tear the joint in two. Over the screeching of metal joints shredding against the sudden force against them, the sniper let out a howl of agony as he hit the ground. He tried to pull away, twisting his hips to try to gain some leverage, but only succeeded in putting more strain on his damaged leg.

Overlord watched without moving as the sniper gave up on that and turned to trying to reach his rifle, which had fallen on the ground just within arms reach. Just as his fingertips touched its barrel, just as some kind of salvation was in his grasp, Overlord swatted it aside. A high cry of despair emitted from the sniper, one that would sound undignified from even the weakest bot, let alone a Wrecker. Then, almost as an afterthought, Overlord took hold of his hand and squeezed. Joints popped and endoskeleton shattered and the appendage was useless. It hung limply from the wrist, so damaged it was nearly disconnected from the rest of his arm.

Letting go of the mangled leg, Overlord leaned forward to press a hand to the sniper’s shoulder to push him flat on his back, and placed the other against his glass breastplate. Once again, Overlord took notice of how small he was. Just a microscope playing at war, so easily crushed. He curled his hand into a fist around the sniper’s shoulder, and listened to him howl.

“Just kill me already!” he cried out, to which Overlord could only chuckle.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he said, leaning low. The sniper jerk his head away, his right eye having gone completely black behind his fancy crosshair. Overlord had half a mind to jam his thumb into it, to break the glass and crush the optic underneath, but refrained. “You saw what I did with Garrus-9…”

There was no reply, save for a whirring of cooling fans as the sniper grew hot with panic, his mind racing with the memories of Garrus-9 and all the carnage, no doubt. It was evident in every millimeter of his face. It wrapped around the agony for a truly beautiful picture.

He leaned against the breastplate, and though the glass didn’t even begin to crack the metal framework holding it in place began to give.

“You know, you hold the distinction of being one of the few bots to ever defeat me,” he continued, almost conversationally. “And I really can’t have that.”

“Then kill me,” the sniper gasped. “Kill me and leave everyone else alone. They’ve done nothing to you.”

More weight. “No.”

“Please! No one else from Garrus-9 is here, it’s just me!” His voice became more like a whimper, and he continued to beg and plead and cry, his life for theirs.  Coolant was even leaking from his operating eye.

“No,” Overlord said with a cool smile. He leaned even closer, to whisper in his ear. “You see, I’m going to kill everyone on this ship. And then, I’m going to show you your failure. And then, after I kill you, I’m going to find that friend of yours. The one who told me Megatron was dead, the little liar. I’m going to find it and squeeze it until it pops.” He pressed even more against the breastplate, inching it ever closer to his spark.

The panic increased. The begging increased. ( _“nonono l_ _eave her alone please she didn’t do anything”)_  His voice was beginning to falter and distort as his body bled out, pale pink of his energon staining the floor below, adding to the growing mess. Overlord simply smiled, a cruel promise in the action, and pulled away. He would be back, and he would make good on his promise. But first, everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> ive really been wanting to write some darker things for tf for a while now, so this gives me a nice opportunity!! :D
> 
> day one of horrificmeme's ... horror memes. Revenge!
> 
> im on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
